Tales Of The Forsakenland
by Eizan
Summary: My RPG, I plan to create when I become a Game Designer


Tales Of The Forsakenland  
By and © Joey Hobbs   
  
The world of peace is nonsense those who can believe such thing waste their life on that believe. Although, many time it has been attempted each time it fails, as a leader dies of one nation its replacement can be good hearted or evil descendant or loyal servant, depending who takes the throne or power of the nation. The Imperial Kingdom bloodline is pure evil, except on person and that is Azura Kasei. The Kasei bloodline wasn't always know for evil deeds, it started when Camdyn Tikes married Nura Kasei, and set up his assassins to kill her and take the throne for his own. The plan succeeded but unknown to him, Azura knew about it and attempted to warn her mother, but it failed.  
  
Prologue: The Night of Blood  
  
In her room Azura awakes, from having a nightmare, to take her mind off things she decides to take a walk. She walks past Camdyns room and overhears "Kill her" she peeks through the door and sees three masked men, one in blue, red, and the other in black. They were dressed like assassins, Azura wondered what he would do with assassins, she continues to listen and hears the man in red say, "This will not be easy, the queen has many guards around her quarters and they follow her around all day long."  
  
"Don't worry, I have a plan. I can get her away from the guards, and at that time you will kill her." Camdyn adds, "The plan will consist of you Eizan and Felix as the main part and Takeshi you will keep a look out for and guards at the time, if any show up...kill them...make sure their screams are unheard. The place will be the Garden of Eden, I will tell her to wait there for me as I have a surprise for her. When she gets there wait a few minutes for her guards to take their leave, and make sure they will not hear her scream!"  
  
The group nods, and the one in blue speaks quietly where Azura could not hear, "Camdyn, the princess has heard this all, she is going to warn her." Camdyn grins and laughs, "Don't worry Felix, her mother will not believer her, she has lied to many times before. After the queen she is next anyway!" Azura shocked by the announcement of her mothers death and her own runs back to her room. Unable to sleep all night she goes to her mothers quarters first thing after the sun has risen.  
  
"MOTHER!!!" Azura yells why rushing in knocking the guards to the ground, "You in grave danger!" the Queen looks at her daughter and responds, "What do u mean Azura?"  
Azura looks at her with tears in her face, "Camdyn plans to kill you in the Garden of Eden to day!" the Queen stands up and laughs, "What are you talking about, I am not going to the meeting today, and won't have time to go to the garden. Now run along while, I take care of my business." Azura leaves and takes a walk in the garden.  
  
"Why won't she listen to me?" Azura thinks, "Is it because I fell in love with a commoner? Why is the life of a Princess so difficult and unfair? Maybe Zaharia will be able to help me." Azure leaves the castle and heads to the city to find Zaharia who is the commoner she has fallen in love with.  
  
In town, Zaharia was in the bar playing cards with his friends Kyu, Kyu is from the Drizel family and lives on the outskirts of the city and is very timid, and Fyren who is a very wicked guy, not much is know about him. "OK guys what do you have?" Zaharia looks at Kyu, " I have three aces." Kyu looks towards Fyren, " I have a three kings and two queens. What about you Zaharia?" Zaharia grins and lays his hand down, " I have an ace, king, queen, jack, and a ten. Looks like I win aging."   
  
Kyu stands up, "THAT's five time you won this week. You have been getting lucky lately. Oh, when's the last time you have seen Azura?" Zaharia turns red and says, "I don't know and really don't care. Come on lets play again." he picks up the cards and begins to shuffle, Kyu whispers to Fyren, "You know he's lying about not caring right." Fyren sighs and says, "Who cares what he thinks, it doesn't involve us." As Zaharia begins to deal Azura runs in yelling his name, "ZAHARIA!!! I need your help." falling to the floor Zaharia gets up and ask, "What now? You have already gotten me in trouble twice, my father said I shouldn't spend time with the wealthy." Azura with tears in her eyes, "Please help me, I need your help."   
  
Zaharia looks at her and begins to talk, "I don't want to get involved with Royalty affairs..." he looks into her face and sees the fear in her eyes, "but this doesn't seem to be Royal affairs." Zaharia stands up and takes his sword that his father gave him, "Lets go. Kyu, Fyren wanna go?"   
  
Kyu and Fyren look at him, "Nah, I'll pass and I'm sure Fyren will to." Fyren nods in agreement, "See told ya, I'll be leaving tomorrow so I'll see you next week for another game. Your going to lose this time." Smiling Kyu leaves the bar. Fyren stands and walks toward the door, " Zahar, watch yourself, there is definitely something wrong here."  
  
Zaharia glares at him, "I can sense it to, and don't call me Zahar, that's a name of the past." Zaharia walks out and heads toward the castle with Azura, "Whats wrong?" rain starts to pour as they get closer, "Hmm, it has to rain now?"  
  
Azura with her head down turns toward Zaharia, "Don't laugh, but Camdyn is going to murder my mother. The only problem I don't know when and she will not listen to me." she stares at the ground once again.   
  
Zaharia thinks and replies, "What can I do? You know you mother wouldn't listen to me." Azura looks at him again, "I heard him say I was next..." Azura goes in deep silence. Zaharia looking confused, "What could he possibly get by killing the Queen and Azura?" he though while arriving at the castle gates.  
  
The guard walks in front of the gate, "Halt, who goes there?" he spots Azura, "Oh, Princess, sorry I didn't notice you, who is the young man with you?" Azura looks at the guard, "This is Zaharia, can you tell me where my mother is?" the Guard looks at her and says, "The meeting was called off and she was invited to the garden...." before the guard could say more, Azura rushes pass him and into the castle.  
  
Zaharia worrying about Azura runs after her, "Azura WAIT UP!!" as he chases her she doesn't slow down, when she finally stops it is in front of the garden gate. "Finally I caught you." she doesn't respond and rushed through the gates as she continues toward the garden entrance she sees blood trailing into the hedges. Zaharia gets a bad feeling and follows Azura in.  
  
Azura makes it to the center of the garden and sees nothing till the blood train ends and the blood drips from above, "MOTHER!!!!!!" as she screams out, "WHY!" she falls to the ground and starts to cry, Zaharia arrives and sees the body, sicken by what he sees, he hears a noise in the bushes and sense something, "Azura lets get out of here, you are not safe." as he says that a man in black attacks him out of nowhere, but with what he learned from his father Zaharia blocks the attack.  
  
The man in black stops and stands in the darkness, "I'm surprised that you blocked it, not many people can block my attacks." he takes his dagger and charges again, this time Zaharia blocks, but is cut on his left arm, "I guess your luck has ran out." as the man in black starts to charge guards are heard, and he disappears. The guards arrived and spot Zaharia and Azura, "Is it possible the Princess murder the queen? Arrest them!" Azura devastated by what has happened is speechless and motionless. Zaharia has no choice, "Azura were going...NOW!" He grabs her by the hand and rushes to the other side of the garden, but only thing there is the ledge. He pears down and only sees the river that heads south to the Naira Plains.   
  
"I have no choice," he grabs Azura and runs toward the edge, "HERE WE GO!!" He jumps off the side and lands in the water, the guards sound the sirens and make note that Azura is a murder and wanted dead or alive. The night ends as they float down the river. 


End file.
